It's a secret
by Montanaluvmesser101
Summary: A test that starts a new level in their relationship. They both have a secret to keep from the rest of the team, but what does Danny have hiding against Lindsay? Nothing bad don't worry Reviews are lovely xox
1. Don't freak out alright

**Discaimer: Don't own anything :(**

**A/N: SO I thought I might leve my other fic cliffhanging for a bit lol**

**And I started this**

**It's just a little fluffy fic full of D/L moments and special events. **Lying on his bed, she stretched herself wide, and looked down at her flat stomach. Sighing she rubbed her hand over it and glanced over at the chest of drawers, where a white stick lay. It's funny how one little stick can cause so many emotions. Anxiousness, love…anger? She didn't know how he would react. Hoped he would be delighted, after all, bad things were in the past, and she had moved in with him. Plus, their relationship was no longer a secret. It was official. She was Danny Messer's girlfriend. Many women would love to speak those words, but she was the only one allowed to. Even though she hated calling herself a "girlfriend," and hated referring Danny as a "boyfriend." It was too _high school_, childish. Plus, deep inside she knew that they were more than just silly people in a relationship. They were in love. He was the one…she closed her eyes and heard him rummaging around in the kitchen, he said he was making her some homemade orange juice to settle her stomach. She smiled as she remembered what had just happened. For a day, she had been anxious about his reaction to…

* * *

_She had rushed home after feeling sick at work. She knew Danny was home, because his shift had ended. She rushed in, and he greeted her, she forced a smile and rushed back into the bathroom. She had spent most of her morning in there. Danny followed her but the door was locked. He knocked on it._

"_Montana, you ok?" He softly called to her. She sat against the wall and hugged her legs. She nodded._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." She called back, exhaustion in her voice. Danny sighed._

"_Fine people don't come home and rush into the bathroom to throw up." He leaned against the door and laughed slightly. He could even hear her roll her eyes. _

"_Open the door hun." He pleaded a couple minutes later, after a silent moment. He thought she hadn't heard him, or ignored him, until he heard the lock being pulled open and the door opening. He looked down at her and saw how pale she was, and the bags under her eyes._

"_Are you ill?" he said, brushing her hair out of her face. _

"_Stomach bug or 24 hour thing?" Danny kept guessing. She shook her head slightly. Her eyes were heavy and they closed._

"_But you were throwing up early this morning." He pulled her close and she collapsed against his chest._

"_I know." She rubbed her eyes as Danny ran his fingers through her chocolate brown hair. Tears built up in her eyes and she couldn't stop them from falling. She let out a sob and Danny pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes, but she wouldn't let him, looking away. He placed a hand on her chin and turned her head to face him. The look on his face made her completely brake down. The same words going through her head. She had been fighting over the words all day, trying to stop thinking about them, trying to stop dreaming up 'worst case scenario' when it came to telling Danny. She tried to tell herself that she was overreacting. If the words were true, then he wouldn't react in a bad way, she knew that, her heart knew that. She just had to convince her head. _

"_Lindsay. What's wrong." He used her given name. There was no going back now. When he used her real name, he was always serious. She sighed and touched his chest with her palms, using him as something to steady her. The tears kept falling down her face and no words came out of her mouth. _

"_I… Danny don't freak out." She closed her eyes tightly and frantically used her hands to wipe away her tears. Danny grabbed them gently and held them tightly, soothing them with his thumbs._

"_Why would I freak out Montana?" he whispered. She gulped and her sobs turned into hiccups. _

"_Montana, baby, tell me what's wrong." He said, leaning in a kissing the top of her head. She opened her eyes to see him smiling softly at her. She took a deep breath and brushed past him, sitting on the edge of the bed. He hesitated at first, but followed her and sat next to her._

"_Danny. I'm not ill." She said, staring into the space infront of her._

_He nodded slowly, trying to make sense of what she was saying, and why she was acting weirdly. _

"_I…I've been feeling sick all day. And…I'm late." She said. _

_Danny lowered his eyebrows. "Late? Where you going? Late for what?" he said, confusion in his voice._

_She giggled softly at his confusion of her double meanings. _

"_I mean…late." She said, turning to him, emphasising the word late._

_It took him a while before he figured it out. When he did his eyes widened and his mouth formed an "oh" shape. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. _

"_You thought I would freak out." It was more of a statement than a question. Lindsay nodded. A smile grew on Danny's lips and he moved his hand towards her stomach. She placed her hand on top of his and she gave him a faint smile. Then he removed his hand and left the room without a word. Lindsay's eyes widened and she followed him with them._

"_Where are you going!" she rushed, panicking, thinking that her thoughts about him freaking out were true. He turned around and smiled though, reassuring her._

"_Drug store. Gonna get you a stick to make my dreams come true." He said. Her eyes glistened with new tears, tears of happiness. She rushed up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her by the waist and swung her around in the air. She kissed his nose, then his cheek, then finally rested her lips against his, smiling against them. She kissed him, lots of short pecks, and then finished with a long tender kiss as Danny placed her back onto the ground. He kept hold of her, and their smiles were large, showing pearly white teeth._

"_We might be having a baby." Lindsay squealed like a little girl. Danny laughed._

"_Yeah! But your news ruins my big secret." Danny said, as he parted from her and left the room to grab his wallet. Lindsay stood still, trying to mull over what Danny had said. 'Secret?' she mumbled to herself. She frowned as she became more confused, and rushed out of the room to catch up to Danny._

"_What secret?" she called after him._

_He turned around infront of the door and smiled his famous Messer smile. Damn that smile. It always meant he had something up his sleeve. Lindsay placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him. He laughed._

"_Can't tell ya. It's a secret." He said, sticking his tongue out at her and opened the door and left. _

_Lindsay sighed and giggled, almost blushing. She rested her hand on her stomach and walked back into the bedroom. Flopping herself on the bed she closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful nap. _

**So what do you think of chapter 1? Like it?**

**What's Danny got hidden up his sleeve? You'll just have to wait till chapter 2!**

**LoL**

* * *


	2. Just to be sure

**A/N: Short and sweet this chapter is...like moi, coz my height is small XD LMAO**

**Anyhu**

**Now you know Danny's secret-how is it gonna go? tehe Thanks for all the reviews and stuff you guys are fab! :)**

Standing outside his apartment he glanced up to his bedroom window and smiled. His girlfriend is carrying his baby…well…might be. He was sure that she was. He was over the moon. Danny Messer used to be the playboy who didn't care about women's feelings that much, didn't want long term relationships, commitments. Infact, he was shocked that Lindsay had wanted to move in with him. However, Lindsay was different than all the girls that were in Danny's past. Lindsay brought him happiness. Lindsay brought him his life infact, and made everyday worth fighting for. Lindsay was the one. Flack laughed at him when Danny blurted out his plans-the secret that he wouldn't tell Lindsay. He called him "crazy in love." And that Lindsay had finally tamed him. Danny didn't deny it. He was defiantly tamed.

Making his way to the drug store he got out his cell and made an important call…something that had to be done.

"Flack." Urgency escaped from Danny's hyper voice.

"messer." Flack laughed as he mimicked Danny's obvious excitement.

"I need the ring." Danny got straight to the point.

"I thought you were popping the question tomorrow." Flack said.

Danny sighed.

"Yeah well…I need to pawn some fantastic news." Danny didn't really want to spread the news, not until Danny and Lindsay were ready, and sure that they were going to be parents.

"Hmm. What fantastic news would pawn yours?" Flack asked, delving inside his pocket and held the velvet box that Danny had given him to look after, away from Lindsay's curious eyes.

Danny sighed.

"Nothing." he flatly said, but Flack wasn't buying it, however he kept quiet.

"Ok. I'm at the drug store at the moment, Stella needs some pain killers, splitting headache." Flack said, rummaging around looking for the pain killers that Stella had pacifically asked for.

"Stella bossing you around already. You two aren't even together yet." Danny joked.

"Ha-ha messer very funny. Just because you are in a happy relationship." Flack sarcastically stated.

"Hmm, Lindsay just can't keep her hands off me," Danny laughed, and as he stood outside the drugs store he waved at Flack, smiling widely through the window and closed his cell. Flack narrowed his eyes at him and ushered him inside.

Danny walked up next to him and held his hand out automatically. Flack handed him the little velvet box. Danny smiled and opened it.

"What, you checking for the ring!" Flack feigned hurt as he thought his best friend didn't trust him. Danny snorted a laugh.

"I'm just checking to see if my ring for Linds isn't on Stella's finger." Danny's Staten Island was strong when he joked. He glanced to the shelf, grabbed a box of pain killers, and thrust it into Flack's hands. To Flack's surprise, it was actually the box that Stella had wanted.

"I better go, don't want Stella shouting at me." Flack said, walking down to the cash register.

Danny didn't hear him. He was staring at the ring that set in a black cushion. The white gold band sparkled against the light in the store, and the large diamond that sat beautifully on its thrown, like a princess, glistened and created beautiful sparkles. Flack smirked and walked up to his best friend again. He clicked his finger infront of his face and snapped him out of his trance. Laughing at his dazed expression on his face Flack glanced down at the ring. He smiled.

"She's going to love it." He said, patting Danny's shoulder.

"Yeah, she is." Danny nodded and looked behind Flack at the pregnancy test shelf and he remembered why he was in the drug store. He didn't want Flack to see him purchasing a test for Lindsay; he wanted to keep the baby thing a secret.

"Flack you better go give Stella those tablets before she starts shouting at you." Danny said, trying to keep his urgency out of his voice. He succeeded and Flack nodded, and walked out of the drug store.

When he was certain that he had gone, Danny placed the ring in his jacket pocket and walked over to the shelf.

"Soo many…they're only little sticks." Danny mumbled to himself, and screwed up a face, as he looked at all the different brands. A bouncy sales assistant walked over to him, smiling widely at him.

"May I help you sir?" she said, and he turned around and looked a little bewildered. Blinking several times, he nodded.

"Which one do I get?" he moved his hands to point to the whole shelf. The woman laughed.

"Well, they all do the same job. But, this one is a favourite of the future moms. And you better get 2 more, just to be sure" She grabbed 3 boxes and handed to Danny, and he took them, kindly. She walked behind the desk, and she almost disappeared behind it. She must have been about 5"2', and her blonde straight hair was tied up in a curly bun. Her bright smile was contagious as Danny couldn't help but smile any more. He was so exited. Not only was he about to pop the question to Lindsay, which would make two women happy-her and his mother. But Lindsay was going to make him the happiest man alive…if that was possible, seeing as she had already fulfilled that job. Danny handed the money to the woman and she handed him the testsin a bag in return. Danny walked back down the sidewalk back to Lindsay. The sun was shining, the air was warm, and Danny couldn't be happier. He just crossed his fingers that god was on his side, and didn't let him and Lindsay down.


	3. Stairs can get in the way

Danny cursed his stairs for being so long. Why were they longer when something important was going on in his life? He jumped up half of them, and arrived at his door breathless. He took his keys that were tangling in his mouth and opened the door, closing it silently behind him, not wanting to wake Lindsay up. He placed his keys down and tried to peer into the bedroom, but the door was closed to far for him to get even a glance of Lindsay in there. Looking down at the three boxes that sat in his hands, he imagined a baby there instead, smiling up at him with his blue eyes, gorgeous brown hair that he would have inherited from his beautiful mother, and the famous Messer grin already on his face…ready to melt peoples hearts. Danny felt a tear fall from his face and land on his hands, turning the baby back into the boxes. He made his way to the bedroom door. He could hear Lindsay's quiet breathing and knew that she was asleep. He hesitated at first, but then he tried his hardest to open the door and not to stir her. He was successful, and he smiled as he saw his girl laying on the bed, her hair laid out messily, and each strand racing to win the race to get to the edge of the pillow. He set the boxes on the bedside table, next to the alarm. Glancing at the time, he knew that someone would call in the next couple of hours, dragging both him and Lindsay away to work. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about work and other distractions.

He saw a strand of hair making its way to Lindsay's face, and he brushed it away with his hand. Instantly, Lindsay knew the touch, and before opening her eyes, she moved her head so it lay into his palm. Danny grinned and lay down next to her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. Although her face showed exhaustion, her smile showed happiness…excitement too. He had grown to know what her smiles meant. And most of them meant either something really cheekily, like the way she grins at him when she says seductive things…or the way she smiles at him, bearing her pearly teeth, a smile that meant 'I love you'.

Danny stoked her face with his thumb, and placed it on her lips. She kissed it. She moved closer into his arms and rested her head against his chest, listening to the soothing rhythm that was his heartbeat.

"I got you what you wanted." Danny whispered. She smiled, and hesitated on saying something, but in the end, her heart forced her to say it…no matter how cheesy it sounded.

"You are what I want." she grabbed his shoulder and looked up at him, his grin causing her to smile too.

"That's good…because you have me Montana. Look behind you." He said, nuzzling her nose causing her to giggle. She pulled away from his face and sat up. Turning around she pulled a face, and turned back to see Danny, lying down next to her. He looked up at her as she laughed slightly, looking down at him.

"Why's there three?" she questioned and Danny rolled his eyes as he remembered why there was three boxes-a habit of Lindsay's which had rubbed off onto him, along with some others.

"The woman in the drug store offered me…a Probie in this department I have you know…some assistance." Lindsay filled the room with her laughter, and Danny turned red slightly, and hit her gently on the leg. She looked down at him and smiled, caressing his cheek.

"It's cute." She let out a small laugh before cringing and placing her hand over her mouth. Danny's face turned more serious and he darted upwards, placing his hand on her back.

"You ok?" he said, trying to look at her face. She nodded slightly and slowly took her hand away from her mouth.

"Just nauseous." She whispered, her throat dry and her stomach hurting, causing havoc on her body.

Danny rubbed her back and pulled her into a warm hug.

"I'll go fix up some of my ma's homemade stuff…she says that it works real well." He said, burying his face into her hair.

"What is it?" she asked unsure about some "homemade" thing. Then she remembered that Danny was a great cook, and his whole family were brilliant cooks. He pulled away and set her lying against the headboard.

"It's orange juice." He smiled, standing up and making his way out.

"Great. Because I'll need it if I'm gonna have to pee on three of 'em!" she caused Danny to laugh, and as he left, her smile seemed to reach further than her eyes. She was really happy. She realised that there was no reason to be fretful over this situation, to be distant at work and not concentrate. She should have known that Danny wouldn't take the news badly. Infact, she knew that he was going to be a fantastic father. She breathed in and quickly exhaled, and felt happy tears filling her eyes.

"Here we go, emotions flying all over the place, and we don't even know if you're really in there." She muttered to herself, as she rubbed her hand over her stomach.


	4. New level

Danny walked back into the bedroom and handed the large glass of homemade orange juice to Lindsay. She took it and smiled, sipping at it.

"This is really nice." She said, kind of shocked that the homemade orange juice didn't taste of the bits etc. Danny raised his eyebrows and a grin formed on his face.

"Why so shocked Montana?" he literally sing songed.

She rolled her eyes and drank some more of the orange juice, ignoring him. When the glass was empty, she set it on the table and grabbed the test boxes.

"You didn't like that then." Danny laughed, moving in closer to her and wrapping his hands around her waist. She smiled and leaned in against him. They both looked down at the boxes in Lindsay's hands. Lindsay could almost hear the rapid heart beat from Danny's chest, and her heart decided to mimic its rhythm. For the first time in years, Lindsay Monroe was nervous. The only time she had been nervous, was that time when she stood infront of the murderer that haunts her dreams. But no, Lindsay Monroe was never nervous. Not even on her first day as a CSI in NY, even though Danny didn't make her day easy. She giggled and Danny looked at her curiously.

"What?" he whispered.

She shook her head and giggled some more. "nothing." she sweetly smiled at him and rested her head against his chest.

Danny Messer would deny the fact that he was nervous. Of course, if he told Flack that he was nervous he wouldn't hear the end of it. But he was. And he didn't even have to tell Lindsay that he was, because she knew him, could read him like a book…a book that she helped to write. Danny always had that brave hero thing about him, whenever there was danger he would jump straight in, to save anyone close to him. Whenever there was a suspect running on the rooftops of New York, Danny wouldn't hesitate and stop to think about the consequences of him falling. But sitting on the bed with his future fiancé…future wife…future mother maybe, he was nervous. Maybe because this was a brand new experience for him. He never believed in love before Lindsay Monroe stepped inside the tiger cage, before she told him that they should take it slow, did that stop him? No, it made him more determined to chase her, to win her. And Danny Messer was a winner. He was anxious about being a father. He didn't exactly have anybody to learn from. His father was either drunk and passed out in some bar, or abusive to his ma. So most of the time, Danny's childhood was spent at baseball games, friends houses, or in makeshift tree houses. Lindsay looked up at him and saw in his eyes that he was thinking about something. She bit her lip and kept staring, trying to read something in his eyes.

"You're going to make a brilliant father." she snapped him out of his reverie and he looked down at her, denial in his eyes. Before he could object to Lindsay's statement, she pressed her soft finger to his lip.

"You're not going to be like your father, Danny. This child is going to love you as much as I do." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. He smiled and rubbed her stomach with his hand, Lindsay's on top of his. They spent two minutes sitting in silence, enjoying each other's company, snuggled together against the headboard. Lindsay felt that it was time that she verified that Danny was going to be a fantastic father. She pulled away from his grasp and grabbed the boxes. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the bedroom.

Turning around she flashed Danny a huge smile, which he returned with his own. He crossed his fingers to her and she closed the door behind her. Danny sighed and tried to control his nerves, which were over powering him as the minutes passed. It seemed like Lindsay was taking hours. Danny patted his legs making up a rhythm trying to distract his mind to make the time go quicker. Before he knew it, the handle to the bathroom door turned and Lindsay walked in, holding three sticks. She bit her lip as she looked down at them, the results not yet showing. Danny immediately rushed to her side and took the sticks from her.

"I have a little idea." Danny said, as Lindsay nodded and sat down on the bed. Danny walked up to the chest of drawers, which stood opposite the bed. He placed on stick on the top. Then he walked to another smaller chest table, which had lilies on, and daisies, which sat near the left side of the bed near the window. He placed one stick on there too. Then he walked to the other side, the right side of the bed, and placed the stick on top of a smaller table, which housed bits and bobs like spare batteries and spare change. He placed the final stick on there before returning to Lindsay's side on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her and she moved so she was sitting on his knees. The three things that would determine their future circled them, creating a barrier that separated Danny and Lindsay from the present and the future. Now they had to wait. It seemed like they were waiting a lifetime for three results. Lindsay grabbed the empty box that lay on the bed and read it.

"It says the result gives it in words. That's ok then, because sometimes the lines are weird." She said. Danny nodded at stared at her. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. Her chocolate hair framed her face angelically and her deep brown eyes were pools that he just wanted to get lost in and drown into them. She looked back at him and she felt the same way. Danny's eyes were beautiful, the first thing that anyone saw, and the first thing that drew them in, the blue was a deep sea that Lindsay just wanted to swim in, and his hair just asked for hands to roam in. she smiled at him and leaned in, and he took her chin into his hand. He tipped her head up high enough so he could have more access, and they kissed the time away. When they pulled apart, it was time. Lindsay didn't want to look at the results.

"Why?" Danny questioned, worried about her.

She smiled. "I just…I just want you to find it out first." She said, caressing his cheek. He smiled and kissed her nose. Getting up he made his way to little table full of bits and bobs. Lindsay's eyes didn't part from him, even though she couldn't see any facial expressions, and he wasn't saying anything. He made his way to the chest of drawers and peered down at the results. He was giving away no evidence of the answer. He only spent 1 second at the final table before Lindsay couldn't take it anymore. She practically leaped off the bed and followed Danny's footsteps. She looked at the first stick and her breathing stopped. She caught it again, ran to the second, then to Danny's side, and glanced at the final test. Her world started to spin in the other direction. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was heavy, and a large smile formed on her lips. Danny's eyes were filling up with tears and he wiped them from his face. He caught Lindsay as she leaped into his arms, and he spun her around.

"WE'RE PREGNANT!" she screamed with joy and Danny laughed and nodded.

"Yes!" he shouted. Lindsay threw her arms up into the air and then wrapped them around Danny's neck, leaning down and kissing him hard. It was a different kiss. A kiss, which would start a whole new level. Their relationship just doubled in its size. Danny dropped Lindsay down onto the edge of the bed and clambered on top of her, sending her backwards. She smiled a teasing smile.

"We're going to have to celebrated Mr Messer." She said, with a tone that almost made Danny lose control. His temper ended up being lost, as two tones started echoing in the living room. Danny and Lindsay both shared a disappointed smile and Danny got off of Lindsay, officering his hand out to pull her to her feet.

"Looks like we're going to have to celebrate tonight." Danny offered, squeezing Lindsay's hand as they made their way to the two devils, which had ruined their party.

"It's a date." She giggled, before parting from his grip and they both answered their cells.

Work called. Danny knew that Lindsay wanted to keep this a secret, and he wanted to keep it a secret too, obeying her wishes. It was too early for people to know. It may jinx them. But it was going to be a hard job keeping something this big a secret. Lindsay knew this especially, seeing as her best friend, Stella, was one of the greatest investigators ever.


	5. Author's note

I'm really sorry guys, I haven't vanished

I'm really sorry guys, I haven't vanished! I'm here, just I'm having one of those mental brain freeze things where all my imagination flies out the window. I don't write when I'm like that because I just completely mess up and sit there with nothing written.

SO My fics will all be done ASAP


End file.
